Question: Line $L$ is the intersection of the planes $x + 2y + 3z = 2$ and $x - y + z = 3.$  A plane $P,$ different from both these planes, contains line $L,$ and has a distance of $\frac{2}{\sqrt{3}}$ from the point $(3,1,-1).$  Find the equation of plane $P.$  Enter your answer in the form
\[Ax + By + Cz + D = 0,\]where $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ $D$ are integers such that $A > 0$ and $\gcd(|A|,|B|,|C|,|D|) = 1.$
Answer: We can write the equations of the planes as $x + 2y + 3z - 2 = 0$ and $x - y + z - 3 = 0.$  Any point in $L$ satisfies both equations, which means any point in $L$ satisfies an equation of the form
\[a(x + 2y + 3z - 2) + b(x - y + z - 3) = 0.\]We can write this as
\[(a + b)x + (2a - b)y + (3a + b)z - (2a + 3b) = 0.\]The distance from this plane to $(3,1,-1)$ is $\frac{2}{\sqrt{3}}.$  Using the formula for the distance from a point to a plane, we get
\[\frac{|(a + b)(3) + (2a - b)(1) + (3a + b)(-1) - (2a + 3b)|}{\sqrt{(a + b)^2 + (2a - b)^2 + (3a + b)^2}} = \frac{2}{\sqrt{3}}.\]We can simplify this to
\[\frac{|2b|}{\sqrt{14a^2 + 4ab + 3b^2}} = \frac{2}{\sqrt{3}}.\]Then $|b| \sqrt{3} = \sqrt{14a^2 + 4ab + 3b^2}.$  Squaring both sides, we get $3b^2 = 14a^2 + 4ab + 3b^2,$ so
\[14a^2 + 4ab = 0.\]This factors as $2a(7a + 2b) = 0.$  If $a = 0,$ then plane $P$ will coincide with the second plane $x - y + z = 3.$  So, $7a + 2b = 0.$  We can take $a = 2$ and $b = -7,$ which gives us
\[(2)(x + 2y + 3z - 2) + (-7)(x - y + z - 3) = 0.\]This simplifies to $\boxed{5x - 11y + z - 17 = 0}.$